


I’m with you

by astrouds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrouds/pseuds/astrouds
Summary: With the end of the world came broken family and a crumbling society. The streets weren’t safe for anybody with a a pulse, not with the flesh craving dead-heads that roamed the earth, groaning unintelligibly as the ambled around in search for their next meal.But with the end of the world came the joining of twelve males who quickly became a family to one another, and within a matter of weeks, each person had found the person they were meant to be with, the person they should be living a long, happy life with. But with no hope of humanity winning this war, all they had was each other, and the never ending roads.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I’m with you

PROLOGUE : The beginning of   
the end 

It started with the fall of Shiratorizawa. The largest out of all the towns, the central point. The ‘power house’. There were no reports at first, only those living within the borders were aware of the mans rapidly decreasing health. His eyes were sunken in, ringed with irritation that looked like dying embers against his papery skin. He was loosing to whatever sickness resided in him, eating him from the inside out. It had started off small, a throaty cough and lack of breath here and there. And then came the vomiting, the weakness of limbs, the dizziness. Within just two days he was bed-ridden, taking what was believed to be his last breaths. That’s when the second case broke out, then the third, fourth and fifth. All of them deteriorating just as he had, the group of citizens that had stayed at his side as he lay dying, now shared his fate. But it happened at a much faster rate. They paled and gained a harsh fever, and then there hearts would stop. The town was at a standstill. Terrified to find themselves developing the symptoms of whatever had taken the six of them. It wasn’t long until all hell broke out, they thought the little girl was just so full of grief that her imagination was playing tricks on her. People don’t walk after they’ve died. They don’t groan as if they hadn’t eaten in a million years. They played it off as a morbid joke, scolding the little girl for her tales. Until they awoke that same night to screams of unbearable pain, and when they found themselves stumbling out onto the streets they were met with the unimaginable. Dead bodies littered the once pristine streets, bite marks scarred their broken skin, whilst some held gaping wounds. And some, some were withering in pain, howling as sharp nails shredded their skin, being devoured by the misty-eyed corpses of those who had been killed by the sickness

The word was spread by those who fled to the borders, sobbing as they left behind their loved ones. They came empty handed, screaming about the end of the world, spewing out the events of the past few days, scaring children and leaving parents frantic. Some copied those from Shiratorizawa, fleeing without a second thought, whereas some were more level headed, rushing around their homes and collecting everything they could think to grab. Nobody knew about how to stop the monsters, or if it was even possible to stop them at all. All they knew was that they were deadly, and had a taste for flesh. The sickness had been contagious, while the victims were alive, but nobody else had seemed to have developed the symptoms, but a bite would suffice for the end of your life. It was a horrifying event that left Aoba Johsai trembling. After the two towns collapsed, the rest of the world seemed to follow. Bodies seemed to drop left, right and center. Families were torn apart and and children were orphaned. With every passing day the number of brain dead corpses rose, and those of the living descended rapidly. Shops were left practically demolished. Kicked in doors, smashed windows, fallen shelves and displays. People had begun to learn how to defend their own against the corpses, a blow to the head that would reach the brain. They learned to never take on more than one by themselves, for even the two of them could easily overpower a human. People began to form groups, building alliances on a whim, with only the feeble hope that the taller, stronger survivors wouldn’t snap and leave them for dead. People began throwing up camps everywhere they could, leaving somebody on watch in shifts, praying that nobody would die during the night, when the dead were far more active. As the weeks passed by it became harder to earn people’s trust, people became almost feral, taking down anybody they deemed an easy victim. 

It was this that was driving people further and further from the remains of Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai, where most people had chosen to relocate after the corpses’ had began to wade out, knowing that the towns held the best items. 

And now, months later, the streets were empty, devoid of any form of life other than the occasional straggler. Most people had taken to hiding it, tooled away in corners of buildings, desperately praying for their good to last just a little longer, for the water to patch their throats even slightly.   
Some of them, those who were far more optimistic, prayed that the world would return to normal, that this was all just one insane Government test. But how could it be when even they had fallen? The world had come to its end. And there was nothing anybody could do about it.


End file.
